


NOTICED// MERTHUR

by larry_my_life



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Camelot, Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Wizard, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_my_life/pseuds/larry_my_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin notices some thing about Arthur, and how he falls in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOTICED// MERTHUR

**Author's Note:**

> Merthur is a great ship. I'm an okay writer. Hopefully this is all good.

Merlin noticed many thing about Arthur. Like the halo that glowed around his head when the sun peaked out of the clouds. Or the way he always woke up with his hair always facing up. Not to mention how much of a prat Arthur Pendragon could and can be.

He noticed how Arthur really isn't that dependable.... emotionally anyways. His emotions cloud his logic, and he thinks he's down right a hilarious clot pole, when in reality he's just a royal ass. 

Merlin notices how when Arthur got angry, he would frown and his whole body would tense. He noticed how whenever he thought no one was watching, he would bite his nails. He realized that he liked to lick his plate clean, but would refuse to do it unless it was just him and Merlin. 

He could tell when Arthur needed to pee. It took a couple years to notice, but he finally figured out the most hilarious trick. Without a second glance, Merlin could tell by the serious scrunch on his face. He would time from time purposely pour his water slowly, letting the sound of water dripping soak into Arthur's ears. 

He knew they were best friends, because they could communicate without words.

He noticed Arthur tries to get away from any physical contact he could, and that he pushes away what he doesn't understand. He noticed how he flared his nostrils when he gets angry, and how when he smiles, his nose would wrinkle.

He realized that Arthur's face would become pale whenever Merlin would raise his voice at him. He noticed that his face would drain of emotion whenever he wanted to cry. Arthur saw crying as a weakness, something plugged in him since a child. To see him cry, to Merlin, was like standing in a room as it caved in, unable to do anything about it.

He noticed the skin on his back was tan, freckles spreading across his back like stars. His skin glowed in all lighting, damn that Prince.

He noticed how he licked his lips when he was anxious, and how he tapped his foot whenever he was annoyed. He knew he could read upside down, and that whenever anything suspicious happened, he would puff out his chest.

He noticed how blue his eyes are, so pure, and how he couldn't stop himself to stare into his eyes. He noticed the scars along his hand, and the indent on his right hand from holding his sword. He noticed his lips, curving into his face like a beautiful sculpture, just like the rest of him. 

He noticed him walking closer and closer to him everyday. He noticed how he would brush against Merlin's arms when they were alone, and how when they were in danger, he would naturally put Merlin behind himself. He noticed how relaxed his body and mind would be around him, sloppy and careless.

He noticed that he would smile a little more bigger when he was around. He noticed he enjoyed Arthur's company, oddly enough. He noticed his heart fluttered when the prince would stare up at him. He noticed how he couldn't look into his blue eyes without blushing.

He noticed that Arthur was quite an awful joke teller, and always forgot his lines. He noticed he had a lot of anxiety, and had a lot of nightmares. He noticed that when he was sad, he would wear his darkest colored clothes. He noticed how he would lean in the streets to listen to the music, because he loved the sound of instruments.

He noticed that when he took off his clothes, he would feel he'd just ran miles. He noticed when Arthur was frustrated, he would stare at the ceiling, revealing his neck. That damn neck made his whole body feel like jelly.

He noticed how Arthur would linger his eyes on him, longer then he should. He would do it on purpose, make sure Arthur was watching him. He noticed how every time he would walk away, Arthur would unconsciously take a step towards him. He noticed that when he made fun of him, he always had a pinking blush on his face, and push him away. He noticed how he depended him to always be there, because he trusted him. He noticed how his opinion was as important as his own.

It was horrifying. Realizing, accepting after months, maybe years, of confusion. How wrong it was, how disgusted he was of himself.

He noticed he was in love with Arthur. 

He noticed that they both became distant. He noticed Arthur would ask anyone for advice, except for him.

Merlin noticed how lonely his life was. He was given free time. Told he was excused, wasn't needed. Sent away from Arthur. He noticed that he wanted Arthur more than anything, longed for his smile, even his presence. His arms got cold, walking a distance away from Merlin. He noticed how Arthur always tried to ignore him, to try and get away from him.

He noticed the foul look on Arthur's face when he lied, when he said, "There's nothing wrong, I'm fine."

He noticed how nervous Arthur would shake, coming closer to Merlin until he backed him against the wall. His palm hit the cold stone, his whole body tingling with fear, excitement— pleasure. Arthurs warm fingers cupped his face, caressing his cheek, staring deeply into each other eyes. 

He remembered the taste of Arthur's lips, utterly unforgettable and addictive. He noticed Arthur crying when he finally told him how he felt, and how Arthur held him close to the warmth of his chest. 

They both knew it was wrong. That's what made it more exciting, deepening, trusting. They could never be like this, and that's why they held on so tight. Too feel Arthurs skin against his own relaxed his whole body. He was finally himself, with the man he loved.

Merlin noticed many things about Arthur.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe you read my book 50 POINTS TO GRIFFINDOR. Leave me a comment I'm very fucking lonely and need advice on my writing THANK YOU.  
> ((I just realized this book is Merlin being 'SENPAI NOTICE ME' and then, Arthur does. BLESS. I love the idea of them kissing and hardcore making out oops))


End file.
